


Le livre des feuilles

by Thanaerigan



Category: Da Vinci's Demons, I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Immortality, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanaerigan/pseuds/Thanaerigan
Summary: L'écrin céleste leur a fait un don insoupçonnable : L'immortalité. Et voilà Leo, Zo, Nicco et Giro coincés ensemble au XXI ème siècle, avec des conséquences qu'ils auraient encore moins envisagées et des découvertes qu'ils n'avaient pas imaginé, des retrouvailles qu'ils ne pensaient pas faire et des fantômes du passé à la recherche d'une nouvelle chance. Et le Livre des Feuilles dans tout ça. Ne tient pas compte de la saison 3 et de la fin de la saison 2.
Relationships: Cesare Borgia/Niccolò Machiavelli, Giuliano de' Medici/Vanessa Moschella, Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario, Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi, Zoroaster (Da Vinci's Demons)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Le Livre des Feuilles  
Chapitre 1 

Avril 2015 : 

« Putain ! Qui a oublié ce putain de store ? »

La phrase qui tenait plus du grognement gémi que du rugissement féroce, s'étouffa dans l'épaisseur d'un oreiller. Le râleur se tourna une fois de plus pour échapper à la luminosité...avant de se casser la gueule du canapé, fracassant au passage la table basse et tout ce qui reposait dessus. 

Le vacarme assourdissant provoqué par la chute des corps, fut ponctué d'un petit rire moqueur.

« Toujours aussi discret, Zoroastre.  
-Ta gueule Riario. », grogna le métis.

Un objet insolite attira son attention, sous le siège. Il tendit la main pour s'en emparer et découvrir avec stupeur...un plumeau ... transformé en en pinceau. 

« Non mais ce mec est dingue.  
-Ça t'étonne encore après tout ce temps., répliqua Girolamo, tout en continuant de dépouiller le Times.  
-Mais c'est celui qu'on a acheté la semaine dernière chez Perigot. Ça lui a couté un bras.  
-Au risque de « radoter », en quoi ça t'étonne, avec lui ? Remercie Dieu de ne pas retrouver des morceaux de cadavre dans le frigo.  
-Tu veux pas le laisser là où il est ou plutôt là où il n'est pas, celui-là. »

Seul un ricanement lui répondit. Il se releva le plumeau-pinceau toujours à la main. Il regarda l'objet toujours stupéfait, une partie des plumes d'autruches qui le composait avaient été retirées. Celles qui restaient étaient maculées de peinture de différentes teintes. Il avait servi à peindre ou à une quelconque expérimentation à laquelle son propriétaire avait voulu le soumettre. Et dire que ça leur avait couté plus de vingt euros.

« Je ne comprendrais jamais ce goût qu'il a pour l'expérimentation., murmura celui qui tenait le plumeau décapité et peinturluré.  
-Cela nous a énormément servie, il fut un temps.  
-Oui mais y a des jours où je ne le comprends pas.  
-Nous le connaissons depuis quoi maintenant ?  
-Trop longtemps pour que je compte le ventre vide. »

Une tasse de café apparut dans son champ de vision.

« Merci, Nico., murmura l'ancien dormeur, en attrapant le cadeau.  
-A ton service, Zo ! Bon, je file c'est moi qui ouvre ce matin. Salut Zo ! Salut Giro !  
-Bonne journée Nico. », salua Girolamo, tandis que Zoroastre se contentait de répondre par un grognement.

Pendant de longues minutes, aucun bruit ne filtra dans la pièce. Le silence était juste troublé par les pages du journal que le comte d'Imola continuait de lire tout en buvant son café. L'horloge du salon sonna neuf heures. 

« Putain, il est juste neuf heures ! Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé Riario ?  
-Techniquement, je ne t'ai pas réveillé, Zoroastre, tu es tombé du canapé. », répliqua le Romain, en poursuivant sa lecture. 

Mais le sourire qu'il avait au coin des lèvres indiquait clairement la moquerie à l'égard de son ami.

Amis Zo et Giro ? Oui. Passer cinq cents ans de sa vie avec quelqu'un faisait de lui un ami. Bon Zoroastre et Girolamo ne seraient jamais les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ils étaient amis. Zoroastre avait fini par pardonner les violences que le comte avait fait subir à Niccolo … au bout de 300 ans. Et puis si le petit avait pardonné qui était-il pour poursuivre sa quête vengeresse , alors que lui et Riario étaient dans la même galère. Le temps, le pardon de Nico et les circonstances avaient assoupli les rapports entre les deux hommes. 

« Bon je file au boulot., lança l'ancien comte, en repliant son quotidien. Au fait, c'est toi qui es de corvée de linge., rappela-t-il avant de mettre son portefeuille dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et d'attraper son attaché-case. Bonne journée, Zo. »

Il s'apprêtait à passer le pas de la porte, quand il se retourna vers le métis et lui dit : 

« Et rappelle lui que la réservation est à 19 heures, il est capable d'oublier. »

Sur cette dernière recommandation, il quitta l'appartement. 

Avec résignation, Zo se leva et commença à ranger le salon, tout en finissant sa tasse de café. C'était l'un des inconvénients de travailler très régulièrement à la maison. Il était celui qui se coltinait le ménage le plus souvent, et en particulier, au saut du lit. En ce n'était même pas son appartement. Ou presque. 

Zoroastre retourna à la cuisine se faire un nouveau café. Il alla le boire sur la terrasse que l'appartement possédait. Quarante-neuf mètres carré de verdure au cœur de la capitale française. Un privilège ! …. Qui allait avec le jardin de l’hôtel particulier. Il ferma les yeux pour s'évader loin du bruit de la circulation parisienne qui lui parvenait de façon ténue, loin de l'air vicié par les échappements. C'était dans ces cas-là, il en regrettait presque Florence, les cris de ses marchands, le crottin de cheval, l'odeur âcre du quartier des tanneurs et celui tout aussi agréable du quartier des teintures ; la grande halle où fourmillait les arrivages de la campagne toscane. Oui l'agitation parisienne aurait presque fait regretter Florence à Zoroastre. Presque ! Même si ce siècle n'était pas parfait, aujourd'hui on ne le jugeait plus pour être métis. Bien sûr le racisme et la xénophobie n'avaient pas miraculeusement disparu. De toute façon, les miracles et lui ça faisait deux. 

Son portable vibra sur la table. Il attrapa et découvrit un message de Nico. 

« Je ne l'ai pas entendu se lever ce matin. Vérifie qu'il n'est pas enfermé dans l'un des ateliers, s'il te plait. Et rappelle-lui qu'on dine au resto ce soir. Bisous. »

Le message fit sourire le métis. Nico est une sorte de mère pour eux, en particulier pour Leo, alors qu'il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres durant la traversée de l'Atlantique. Il était devenu un autre homme, un autre Girolamo. Zo aurait pu tuer le bâtard de Sixte IV, pour cela. Mais Nico s'en était sorti. Cela avait pris de l'encre, des engueulades, des bastons, des bitures, des pleurs, des chantages et du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Enormément de temps. De nombreuses années s'étaient écoulées, avant que Niccolo Machiavelli ne laisse de nouveau place le petit Nicco que Zo protégeait, que Giro guidait et surveillait – et chérissait mais ça ils avaient mis longtemps à le découvrir – et que Leo chérissait, protégeait, aidait, papouillait… et engueulait lorsqu’il dépassait les bornes. Bref, le plus grand génie de tous les temps, se transformait en grand frère débile, ou plutôt en un père qui encourageait et grondait son petit, avant de le papouiller de façon débile et immature. Et Nicco le lui rendait bien. En fait, le benjamin du groupe leur rendait au centuple l'amour qu'il recevait. 

Mais le chemin avait été long et il avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour qu'il revienne parmi eux. Du temps et une crise providentielle de Girolamo. Le comte Riario l'avait collé devant un miroir en lui assénant ses quatre vérités.

Zo revoyait la scène comme si c'était hier. Lui et Leo avaient tenté à de nombreuses reprises de faire revenir Nicco. Mais si le gamin était toujours aussi accro à Leo, il était de plus en plus horrible avec les autres. Ils avaient déjà reçu un choc, lorsque leur protégé avait annoncé son départ pour Rome et la cour des Borgia n'avait été que le premier effet kiss cool. Le deuxième effet kiss cool avait été la parution de son Prince. Le choc avait rude pour les trois hommes. Tous avaient l'impression non pas de voir César Borgia, mais Girolamo.  
Les années avaient commencé à s’écouler et Nicco n’était plus Nicco, seulement Niccolo et s’enfonçait de plus en plus dans son personnage d’homme froid, insensible, blasé par la vie et les êtres humains. Rien ne semblait l’affecter. Les relations qu’il liait avec les gens qu’ils croissaient au cours de leurs pérégrinations, étaient souvent teintées de sarcasmes et d’ironie. Il ne semblait plus être capable de communiquer et d’échanger avec autrui, sans les manipuler, de façon parfois mesquine, comme il avait pu le faire avec cette jeune anglaise qui avait fini par se jeter dans l’Avon, sans que l’écrivain n’en éprouve de remords. Heureusement, que Leo avait eu l’idée de sauter à sa suite, et de dire qu’elle avait glissé de la rive dans les ordres. Elle expiait son pêché au côté de Dieu. 

Les seuls qui échappaient aux tentatives de manipulations de l’écrivain, étaient justement les trois hommes. Et ils s’étaient échinés à la sortie de la tourmente dans laquelle ils étaient perdus. Mais les tentatives des trois « adultes » de la bande avaient systématiquement échoué. A chaque fois de l’un d’entre eux pensaient avoir marqué des points avec le benjamin, celui-ci prenait une sorte de plaisir sadique à leur claquer la porte au visage. Jusqu'à la colère suprême. La colère ultime. Celle qui avait abouti à la prise de conscience de Nicco qu'il était devenu un véritable connard.  
Les quatre hommes avaient enterré le fils d’une amie très proche. A la fin du XVI ème siècle, ils avaient décidé de rentrer en Italie, tout en évitant Rome et Florence. Leur point de chute : Venise. C’est là qu’ils avaient rencontré l’une des plus célèbres courtisanes de l’époque : Veronica Franco. Ils avaient longtemps gardé contact avec la jeune femme, puis avec les fils de celle-ci. C’est avec une certaine consternation qu’ils avaient reçu un matin d’automne un courrier de la femme de Enée, le cadet, annonçant la mort de son mari. La nouvelle avait affecté les trois aînés. Ils avaient joué avec l’enfant. Il avait été pendant un temps comme leur fils.  
Ce sont les sentiments exprimés par les trois hommes qui avaient conduit Nicco à ses critiques diverses et variées, qu’il leur avait jeté au visage, buvant verre sur verre. Les propos de plus en plus méchants du benjamin exaspérèrent l’artiste, qui lui avait demandé, à défaut de compatir, de respecter la douleur des autres.  
Finalement, agacé par les propos vexants (vexatoires), Leo était sorti de ses gonds. Lui d’ordinaire conciliant avec celui qu’il considérait comme un petit frère ou un fils, avait osé le ton et avait fini par lui asséné : 

« Lorsque tu seras redevenu quelqu’un de fréquentable, viens me trouver. »

A la phrase du génie florentin, Machiavelli avait répondu par une bravade, mesquine, sur l’état d’esprit de son tuteur. 

Face au jeune homme qui éructait contre son aîné, n’en pensant pas un mot, mais cherchant à garder la face, Girolamo avait perdu patience. Zoroastre devait reconnaître qu’il n’aurait jamais parié sur le Romain, pour ramener Nicco. Si on lui avait dit que le salut de son « petit frère » viendrait de ce côté-là et pour ces il aurait fait un prêt auprès de la banque des Medicci pour faire construire Sainte-Anne au débile en question. 

Niccolo avait pendant un longtemps moment craché sur tout et tout le monde, une fois de plus ivre, et continuant à boire tout en jugeant les uns et les autres. Il avait tenté de défendre son meilleur ami à plusieurs reprises, jusqu’à ce que Niccolo ne lui vomisse au visage : 

« De la part d’un métèque, on peut pas s’attendre à une réaction virile. Mais quelle tapette, tu fais Zo. »

Sidéré par les propos de son cadet, il n’avait su comment plus comment réagir. Il n’en avait pas eu le temps, Giro avait lâché un simple : 

« Nicco ? Ta gueule ! »

Cette simple phrase avait mis le feu aux poudres. Niccolo lui avait dit qu’il n’avait pas lui parler comme ça qu’il n’était pas son esclave et qu’il n’était certainement plus un gamin de dix-huit ans. 

« Non t’es juste devenu un connard arrogant, misanthrope, méprisant et méprisable. C’est vrai que ça vaut tellement mieux. »

Le plus jeune avait voulu lui mettre un coup. Mais l’ancien assassin conservait ses réflexes de combattant. Il avait juste esquivé l’attaque avant de plaquer Nicco contre son torse face au miroir qui trônait dans le salon. 

« Regarde !, lui asséna Giro en lui maintenant fermement le visage devant le miroir. Regarde et ne détourne pas le regard. Regarde comme il beau le grand Nicolo Machiavelli. Regarde le magnifique spécimen de l'espèce humaine qu'il est devenu : les cernes noirs du manque sommeil, par des nuits passées à baiser avec tout et n'importe qui, les yeux vitreux d'alcohol, à force de picoler au point de ne pas être capable de passer le pas de la porte sans se casser la gueule, le regard vidé de toute conscience par les effluves d'opium qu'il fume comme un gamin boit du lait, les poignets scarifiés par la lame de son rasoir qui ne pourra jamais le crever parce que Dieu en a décidé autrement. Regarde comme il est brillant à écraser de son mépris ceux qui l'entourent, qui l'aident et qui l'aiment. Tu sais quel salopard je vois dans ce miroir ? Tu sais quel connard de la pire espèce je retrouve quand je te vois agir ? Tu sais quel petit enculé je vois quand je te regarde dans les yeux ? Moi ! Moi et uniquement moi. Tu es devenu un nouveau moi, et tu te détestes pour ça. Tu te détestes autant que tu me détestes.  
Oui je suis responsable de ta déchéance. Oui je t'ai enfermé, torturé et retourné le cerveau pendant des semaines. Oui c'est moi qui t'ai conduit à devenir le fils de pute que tu es aujourd'hui. Alors si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, tu t'en prends à moi et uniquement à moi. Pas à Zo qui veut t'aider et te protéger, au point de vouloir me tuer. Pas à Zita qui s'est sacrifiée pour nous. Et certainement pas à Leo qui t'aime comme un père, qui t'aime plus qu'il n'aime ses frères. A moi., lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille. A moi et uniquement à moi. Parce que c'est à ça que ça se résume Nico. A toi et moi, comme dans la cale du Basilic.  
Tu veux te battre. Tu veux frapper quelqu'un pour te soulager. Tu veux cracher ton mépris, ta rancœur, ton amertume, ta rage et ta haine contre quelqu'un. Frappe-moi ! Tabasse-moi ! Crache-moi dessus si ça te soulage. Tant que tout ça sorte de toi, tant que tu reviens. Parce que si continue sur ce chemin, la seule chose qu'on aura devant les yeux, c'est un connard qui ne pleura même pas lorsque son géniteur tuera sa cousine de dix ans, un connard incapable de compassion. Si tu dois me laisser pour mort, pour redevenir Nico, fais le Niccolo. Mais redeviens celui que tu étais, et oublie celui que je suis devenu, avant l'écrin céleste, avant la mort de Zita, avant la tempête, avant le Basilic. Niccolo, laisse Nico châtier le comte Riario et laisse Nico revenir parmi nous. Reviens nous Nico. »

Ce « Nico » prononcé en boucle par le bras armé de l'imposteur papal, fit monter une rage incommensurable chez Machiavelli. Le benjamin de la bande se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte de son aîné et lui asséna un coup de poing magistral. Il fut suivi d’un autre puis encire un autre.  
Zoroastre voulut intervenir mais une main s'était posée sur son bras. Leo venait de sortir de son atelier. Il ne semblait pas sous l'emprise d'une quelconque substance qu'il aurait pu avaler. Le métis regarda son meilleur ami et ce qu'il lut dans son regard, l'arrêta. Leo semblait lui dire que c'était important, que Giro comme Nico avait besoin de ça. Giro pour s'amender définitivement et Nicco pour revenir de l'enfer où l'ancien comte l'avait plongé il y a si longtemps. Cette confrontation les laverait de leurs pêchés, les ferait renaître loin du monde qu'ils avaient connu tous les quatre. 

Après avoir laissé Niccolo lui taper dessus pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Girolamo décida de se défendre. En dépit de l'habilité acquise par l'écrivain, l'ancien comte eut rapidement le dessus, et bloqua les poignets de son agresseur qui chercha à se libérer pour poursuivre sa vendetta. Voyant qu'l ne pourrait se libérer de la poigne de fer de Riario, Nicola passa aux attaques verbales et lui cracha en plein visage :

« Je te déteste. Je te hais. Je hais le connard sans cœur que tu m'as obligé à devenir. Je te hais pour ce que tu m'as fait. Je te déteste d'avoir violé mon esprit, de l'avoir vidé de toutes pensées positives et l'avoir modelé à ton image, croyant que tu pourrais me retourner contre Leo. Je te déteste de m'avoir rendu comme toi. Je te déteste de t'en être sorti alors que je me bats depuis des années pour oublier ce que tu m'as fait. Je te déteste Girolamo. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. », hurla-t-il au visage de son bourreau.

Au fur et à mesure que le plus jeune exprimait ses griefs, des larmes de rage s'écoulaient sur son visage. Bientôt, ce ne fut plus qu'une litanie de « Je te déteste. » entrecoupée de sanglots, jusqu'à ce que Niccolo ne s'effondre sur le sol, tandis que Girolamo le suivait dans sa chute. Les bras du plus âgé se refermèrent sur Machiavelli. Leo et Zo voyaient ses lèvres bouger sans comprendre ce qu'il disait. Puis les mots leur parvinrent. « Pardon ! »

« Pardon, Nicco. Pardon mon petit Nicco. Pardon. Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. » 

Inlassablement celui qui avait été un tueur de sang-froid, murmurait à sa victime de lui pardonner ; employant le surnom que lui donnait Leo en ces temps heureux, y ajoutant un possessif que seul l'inventeur avait utilisé, caressant doucement la tête et les épaules de son protégé. Le berçant jusqu'à ce que d'épuisement Niccolo Machiavelli ne s'endorme, par terre dans les bras de son agresseur, qui le berça pendant de longues heures, contre ce mur où ils étaient tombés ; bientôt rejoint par Leo qui les avaient couverts et Zoroastre qui ne voulait pas quitter son « gamin » des yeux.  
Ils avaient passé la nuit assis contre le mur. Nico, sanglotant, serré dans les bras de Giro, tenant la main de Leo comme s'il avait peur que le génie ne s'en aille. Zo surveillant tout son petit monde. Quelques heures plus tard, le métis s'était réveillé avec un violent torticolis. Il avait ouvert difficilement les yeux pour découvrir Nico toujours blotti contre Giro, la tête dans son giron, tenant la main de Leo dans la sienne. Ce qui choqua le plus le métis, ce fut de voir le génie dormir la tête sur l'épaule de Girolamo qui avait passé son bras autour des épaules de l'artiste. Il était resté scotché. Jamais il n'aurait pas pensé voir cette scène. Il n'aurait jamais su dire ce qui l'avait le plus choqué ce matin-là. L'abandon de Nico dans les bras de Giro, serrant la main de Leo si fortement que ses phalanges avaient blanchi. Giro qui entourait les deux autres de ses bras ou Leo dont la tête semblait glissé toujours un peu plus, sur la poitrine de leur ancien ennemi.  
Des années plus tard, des décennies plus tard, Zoroastre n'avait jamais osé aborder la question avec son meilleur ami. Il savait que jamais les deux hommes n'en avaient parlé. Nico avait souvent évoqué cette nuit ; qu'il surnommé la nuit de la chrysalide. Il en était ressorti vidé de toutes émotions, il lui avait fallu des années pour remonter la pente. Mais peu à peu il avait recommencé à agir normalement. Enfin aussi normalement qu'un gamin qui avait quasiment arrêté de vieillir depuis 1478. Putain de merde 1478. Quasiment cinq cent cinquante ans. Dans moins de vingt ans Giro fêterait ses six cents ans. Puis ce serait son tour, celui de Leo et enfin leur petit bout d'homme.  
Zoroastre avait, parfois, du mal à réaliser que tant de temps leur avait été accordé. Il se revoyait aux côtés de Giulio lors des obsèques de Vanessa. Le petit avait déjà de belles ambitions ecclésiastiques, ayant compris l’importance et le pouvoir de l’Eglise. Ils étaient partis pour Milan, tandis que Nicco était à Rome. C’est à cette occasion qu’ils avaient retrouvé le plus jeune. Ils ne l’avaient pas vu depuis de nombreux mois. Le choc avait été rude pourtant ce n’avait été que le début du calvaire. Ils en étaient sortis Nicco leur était revenu. Girolamo ne les avait plus quittés. Léo s’était fait passer pour mort, après leur séjour en France. Leur premier séjour. Et finalement c’était toujours en France qu’ils revenaient. C’était ici qu’ils avaient les meilleurs souvenirs.  
Oui à bien y réfléchir c’était en France qu’ils avaient les meilleurs souvenirs, mais aussi les pires. Girolamo avait enfin pu être lui-même. Nicco y avait retrouvé sa vraie personnalité. Lui n’était plus un métèque un bâtard et autre gracieusetés et Leo avait pu vivre de et pour son art grâce à un gamin qui aurait adoré être un artiste mais que le destin avait cantonné au rôle de souverain. Travailler à la cour de François Ier avait eu des avantages non négligeables. Le jeune roi de France avait payé très cher les services de Leo… sans le savoir. Chaque denier économisé avait permis au quatuor de payer l’achat de la demeure qu’ils habitaient à chaque fois qu’ils étaient à Paris.  
Leur « fuite » d’Italie avait été savamment orchestrée. Etape par étape. Pas à pas. Ils continuaient pendant quelques temps à vivre comme à l’accoutumée jusqu’à un beau matin de 1484.


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Leur « fuite » d’Italie avait été savamment orchestrée. Etape par étape. Pas à pas. Ils continuaient pendant quelques temps à vivre comme à l’accoutumée jusqu’à un beau matin de 1484. 

En sept ans, ils avaient poursuivi leur vie tout en restant en contact. Ecrits les contacts. Les événements s’étaient précipités, d’abord à Rome où Girolamo était rentré pour y découvrir – entre-autre - qu’il était père – ce dont il doutait fortement – et que « Papa pontifical », comme disait Nicco avec une ironie encore plus mordante que celle de Riario lui-même, s’apprêtait à lui octroyer la seigneurie de Forli en récompenses de « ses bons et loyaux services » - en gros pour s’être fait torturé pendant des jours d’avoir failli crevé en allant sur un nouveau continent, mais d’être revenu à temps pour endossé la paternité d’un bâtard de son géniteur.   
Il avait pendant un temps continué à œuvrer pour son père. Jusqu’à ce qu’un beau matin, il ne débarque à Florence avec une délégation pontificale. La version officielle, bien que de santé fragile, sa Sainteté souhaitait que la banque Médicis, lui fasse un prêt pour la construction de la nouvelle chapelle que le souverain pontife faisait ériger. Officieusement, Girolamo venait voir ceux qui n’étaient pas encore des amis, mais plus que des alliés pour avoir de leurs nouvelles.   
Ce matin d’avril, Leonardo et Zoroastre avaient entendu frapper. Ils avaient échangé un regard interloqué pourtant peu de choses les perturbaient depuis leur retour du Pérou. Mais les événements de ses dernières années les avaient rendus méfiants. Niccolo était chez son père et Vanessa avait pris l’habitude les faire prévenir lorsqu’elle venait. Ils n’attendaient donc personne.   
Zo était allé ouvrir tandis que Leo se tenait près de la porte de sortie pour préparer une éventuelle fuite. Soudain, il avait vu son meilleur ami se figer et dire : 

« Qu’est-ce que vient foutre-là ? Tu crois qu’on a envie d’avoir affaire à toi ? »

Le « connard » n’était pas là – car pas encore d’actualité – le « va-te-faire foutre » non plus – plus actuel mais pas encore à la mode – mais Leonardo sut immédiatement qui était devant leur porte. Il s’était précipité vers leur invité indésirable et s’était figé devant l’homme enveloppé d’une mante noire. Une seule chose avait permis à Zo de reconnaître Girolamo. La bague que celui-ci portait à son index. Apercevant le peintre, Riario avait abaissé sa capuche alors qu’il pleuvait à torrent et avait murmuré : 

« J’ai besoin d’aide, s’il vous plait. » 

Est-ce le murmure ? Le « s’il vous plait » ? La demande en elle-même ? Ou autre chose que Zo n’avait pas perçu mais que Leonardo avait compris ? Mais le génie sans rien dire à son meilleur ami, avait tiré le diplomate dans son atelier en demandant à Zo de fermer et de faire du thé.   
Le métis n’avait aps desserré les lèvres, pendant que le comte Riario avait attendu un long moment avant d’exprimer sa demande.   
Elle était simple. Il voulait quitter ce monde. Et comme il semblait qu’ils ne pouvaient mourir, il voulait savoir si Leonardo avait une idée pour disparaître … afin qu’ils puissent recommencer leur vie ailleurs.   
Zoroastre avait regardé le comte les yeux éberlués. Ce mec leur avait pourri la vie, avait tenté de les tuer, avait brutalisé Nicco pour le briser, avait failli les vendre à leur ennemi … et il venait comme une fleur leur demander de l’aide pour disparaître. Etait-il débile ou à ce point sur de lui pour oser émettre une telle demande ?   
Il s’était tourné vers Leo qui n’avait pas bronché pendant un long moment, allumant tranquillement sa pipe qui pour une fois n’était pas rempli de chanvre mais juste de cette herbe qu’ils avaient découvert au Pérou. Il avait fumé sa pipe tout en regardant Riario dans les yeux sans que l’un d’entre eux ne baisse ou ne détourne le regard. Ils semblaient chercher respectivement une réponse pour l’un et à prouver sa bonne fois pour l’autre.   
« Trois à cinq ans. », avait-il soudainement déclaré. « C’est le temps dont j’ai besoin pour finaliser le projet. Après tu pourras disparaître où tu veux. Ou nous accompagner incognito à Milan.   
-Putain Leo !, s’était exclamé Zo. Tu veux pas l’emmener à Milan. Tu ne vas l’aider quand même. Pas après ce qu’il a fait à Nicco.   
-Calme-toi Zo., avait déclaré le génie. Riario a besoin de nous comme nous allons avoir besoin de lui. Encore une fois, nous allons devoir collaborer, si nous voulons nous en sortir. Elle est pas belle la vie !, avait-il ajouté avec un grand sourire.   
-Mais tu es un grand malade !, avait hurlé le métis. Ce mec a voulu nous tuer. Il est à l’origine de la mort de Guiliano. Il a pris parti à ton procès. En quoi ce type pourrait nous aider ?   
-J’apporte la technique pour nous faire disparaître. Il apporte le financement. Tu voulais que je travaille pour toi, Riario. C’est d’accord ! Je vais organiser ta disparition et la nôtre par la même occasion. Je pense que le marché est correct. Tu n’auras qu’à…  
-J’accepte., l’avait coupé Girolamo. Tu auras tout le financement que tu veux, même si je dois puiser dans les comptes de … de sa Sainteté.   
-Tu comptes piller le Saint-Siège ?, avait ironisé Zoroastre. Très moral.   
-De la part de quelqu’un qui s’est adonné à la vente de fausses reliques, je trouve tes scrupules déplacés., avait répondu Girolamo, sans hausser le ton.  
-Je me passe de tes commentaires Riario.   
-Et je me passe des tiens, Peretola.   
-On a pas trop le choix, Zoroastre., était intervenu Leonardo. J’ai besoin de fond pour financer notre départ. J’ai plusieurs possibilités mais elles demandent du temps de l’argent, des tests et beaucoup, beaucoup de prudence et d’organisation. On ne peut pas disparaître tous autant que nous sommes du jour au lendemain. Ce serait certes la manière la plus simple et la plus rapide de procéder, mais aussi la meilleure façon de se faire repérer par les hommes du Labyrinthe. Donc d’être des proies pour l’éternité. Euh comment dire ? Non merci j’ai plus faim. Il va falloir pour une fois agir avec patience – ce qui n’est pas forcément dans mes habitudes - et avoir plus d’un coup d’avance sur eux – ce qui me ressemble plus.   
-Mais nous n’avons pas subi d’attaque depuis des années., avait rétorqué Zo.   
-Parce que aucun d’entre nous n’a fait mine d’avoir trouvé ou compris quoique ce soit. Nous nous sommes faits oublier depuis la prétendue-mort de Riario. Je t’accorde que les premiers temps ont été assez éprouvants et que nous avons subi quelques attentats. Mais depuis deux ans, rien. Ils ont dû comprendre qu’ils n’avaient plus rien à tirer de nous. Aucun d’entre nous n’a fait de voyage « sans but » officiel. Riario s’occupe de ses terres, moi de ma peinture, Nicco de ses études et toi tu m’aides à l’atelier. Rien n’a changé. Nous avons pris le parti de poursuivre nos vies. Tu es d’accord que dans quelques années il sera très difficile pour nous de vivre parmi les gens que nous avons connus. Comment leur expliquer que nous ne vieillissons pas à la même vitesse qu’eux ? Que nous ne sommes pas affectés par la dernière épidémie de peste ? Que le tranchant de la lame d’un ennemi s’est refermé miraculeusement ? Au mieux nous serons vus comme des saints, mais vu notre passif, je pense plus que l’on nous verra comme des démons. Alors finir sur le bûcher, non merci.   
-Tu ne peux pas prédire que nous ne vieillirons pas., avait objecté Zo.   
-Regarde Riario., avait rétorqué le génie. Il a exactement la même tête que lorsque nous l’avons rencontré. Nous n’avons pas changé Zo. En fait …, commença   
-En fait quoi ?, interrogèrent les deux hommes en même temps, avant de se fusiller mutuellement du regard.   
-Vanessa se pose déjà des questions. », avait soufflé Leonardo. 

La révélation était tombée comme un couperet. Si Vanessa qui les côtoyait tous les jours commençait à se poser des questions, d’autres n’allaient pas tarder à faire de même. 

« C’est pour cela que tu as écrit au Maure., avait murmuré Zoroastre. Tu veux t’éloigner de Nessa.  
-Je l’ai déjà mise en danger une fois. Je ne recommencerai pas. Elle et Guilio ont une vie bien assez compliquée comme ça. Il ne s’agit plus de faire ce que je veux mais ce que je dois. Et là, nous devons disparaître., avait ajouté Leonardo, en plongeant ses prunelles vertes dans celles brunes de son meilleur ami. Il me faut juste de l’argent pour nous organiser une nouvelle vie et me permettre de nous dissimuler pour quelques années encore. Donc nous avons besoin de Riario autant qu’il a besoin de nous. Parce que franchement devoir aller chercher ton cadavre parce que tu te seras fait passer pour mort, ça risque de devenir la merde., avait ajouté le peintre avec un sourire narquois en direction de son invité. »

Un lourd silence avait plané sur la pièce. Avant que le métis ne reprenne : 

« Tu as réfléchi à ça depuis combien d’années ?   
-Depuis la baffe que tu m’as mis dans la gueule après ma « tentative de suicide ». C’est là que j’ai compris que nous devrions disparaître pour notre sécurité et surtout celle de notre entourage. »

Zoroastre s’était pincé l’arête du nez avant de soupirer : 

« Tu es en train de me dire que depuis presque six ans, tu réfléchis à un moyen de notre faire « disparaître du monde » et que tu n’as jugé utile de n’en parler à personne. Et tu attendais quoi pour nous en parler, espèce de débile ?, avait hurlé le futur traducteur. Putain de bordel de merde, Leonardo cela nous concerne tous. Nous sommes tous rentrer ...   
-Baisse d’un ton Zoroastre., avait coupé Leo.   
-Tu ose me demander …  
-Je crois que Da Vinci a raison., était soudainement intervenu Girolamo. Inutile de nous faire remarquer. » 

La voix calme et froide du comte avait modéré Zo. Certes, il haïssait le noble, mais il avait raison sur ce point et Leo aussi de fait. Inutile d’attirer l’attention du voisinage. Il s’était servi un verre de grappa qu’il avait vidé cul-sec, avant de s’en servir un deuxième qui était disparu aussi vite. 

« Bien ! Tu proposes quoi, abruti ?, avait-il demandé à son presque frère.  
-Tu me suis ?, avait demandé l’ingénieur avec un air incertain.   
-Avec ta capacité à te foutre en danger et à risquer ta vie, j’ai plutôt intérêt à rester avec toi. Explique-nous. »

Leo était soulagé que Zo accepte de l’écouter ainsi que la présence de Girolamo. EN fait, la participation de Riario était indispensable. Ils avaient besoin d’argent pour partir. Et le comte en avait. C’était le seul marché équitable. Ils ne leur restaient pas autant de temps que Leo aurait pu croire.   
En fait, Leo pensait avoir encore une petite dizaine d’années devant lui. Dix ans pour organiser leur fuite. Dix ans pour leur trouver un lieu où s’installer. Dix ans pour se trouver une existence légale. Puis Vanessa quelques semaines auparavant avait fait cette réflexion à Leo comme quoi leur Nicco avait bien grandi mais que lui et Zo restaient les mêmes.   
« Même physiquement, vous n’avez pas changer. », avait-elle ajouté.   
Leonardo avait minimisé la chose, en disant que ses habitudes alimentaires y étaient sans doute pour beaucoup et comme à son habitude Vanessa l’avait cru.   
Mais il savait que la jeune femme était assez intelligente pour revenir à la charge dès qu’elle aurait de nouveaux soupçons. Dans un mois. Dans un an. Dans dix ans. Il ne pouvait prédire quand, mais elle poserait de nouvelles questions. Et s’il y avait bien une personne dans ce bas-monde à qui il détestait mentir, c’était bien Nessa.   
Zo lui avait donné un coup de coude pour le ramener à leurs préoccupations. Et Leonardo ser Piero Da Vinci leur avait expliqué son meilleur plan, sa plus belle invention, sa plus grande mystification.   
Zo revoyait son meilleur ami leur dire qu’il avait besoin de quelques années pour rédiger assez de faux pour permettre à Girolamo de disparaître, avant que tous ne partent s’établir dans un autre pays et de préférence pas dans la péninsule italienne. Il avait pensé à la Castille, au Leon, aux Flandres, à la Bourgogne, ou encore la France. Dans chacune de ses provinces, il y avait une grande communauté italienne. Un avantage le temps d’apprendre la langue. Un inconvénient car ils risquaient d’être reconnus.   
Puis était venu le problème de leur départ. Ils ne pouvaient partis tous ensemble. Le Labyrinthe aurait soupçonné quelque chose – et puis Leo pensait que certaines choses perturbaient Nicco et il avait malheureusement eu raison. L’idéal était de partir au fur et à mesure.   
Trouver une demeure pour s’y abriter. A l’extérieur ou au contraire à l’intérieur d’une ville.   
Peu à peu le plan s’était formé sous leur yeux. Leo et Zo partiraient pour Milan étant donné que Ludovic Sforza avait fait quérir ses services. La mort de Girolamo interviendrait donc la première étant donné que le bâtard pontifical ne supportait plus la vie qu’il menait. Un simple assassinat, un bourreau complaisant et quelques pièces d’or devrait suffire.   
« Je m’en chargerai si tu le souhaites. », avait spontanément proposé Leonardo. 

Ils récupéreraient Niccolo par la suite. Le temps jouait en faveur du plus jeune, il y aurait qu’à falsifier son acte de naissance. Lorsque celui-ci quitterait Florence, les gens ne se souviendraient plus.   
Leo avait posé des questions et obtenues des réponses. Zoroastre et Girolamo avaient posé les leurs.   
Zo pouvait dire avec cinq cents ans de recul qu’il était toujours autant impressionné par la facilité avec laquelle Leo avait organisé leur mort. Ce qui lui avait demandé le plus de temps, c’était de trouver un processus pour se vieillir. Les cheveux pouvaient être décolorés ou peints, mais il lui fallait un système pour les rides.   
«Je ne veux pas disparaître tout de suite., avait-il confié. Je veux les voir chercher encore et encore ce que j’ai pu découvrir et distillé au maximum ce que j’ai appris et pourquoi pas découvrir le Livre. Je veux être un très long doigt dans leur cul. »  
La réplique avait fait pouffer de rire Zo et amener un sourire très discret sur le visage de Girolamo.   
Et ce système Leo l’avait trouvé. Il avait ramené plusieurs choses d’Amérique et parmi elles un arbre qui avait une sève particulièrement élastique. Un hévea. Ça ne poussait pas en Europe mais Leo en avait planté un dans le jardin de son paternel à Vinci. L’arbre avait poussé mais pas assez pour que le génie puisse obtenir ce qu’il voulait. D’où les quatre années qu’il réclamait à Girolamo.   
Zo avait été scié. En fait, il avait tout prévu depuis leur départ d’Amérique. Un instinct surhumain l’avait poussé à faire une bouture de cet arbre. Aurait-il cru en Dieu que Zo l’aurait remercié pour la curiosité de son meilleur ami.   
Ce soir de mars 1484, les trois hommes avaient élaboré leur mort, prenant tout en compte, dont l’age avancé du père de Riario. Ce dernier leur avait avoué que le souverain pontife était malade mais toujours aussi avide d’excès.   
Cinq mois plus tard, trois jours après avoir fêté le treizième anniversaire de son règne pontificat, Sixte IV, de son vrai nom officiel Francesco della Rovere – même si ce dernier était mort dans les catacombes du Vatican, deux ans plus tôt – rendait son âme à Dieu. Girolamo avait profité des dernières semaines de la vie de son géniteur pour vider les caisses personnelles de ce dernier.   
Chaque jour, il était allé voir le vieillard, avec la même abnégation qu’à ses débuts. Il exécutait les ordres, ne le contredisait jamais et rapportait chaque jour son petit coffret d’or et de pierres précieuses. Il avait pris soin d’installer Caterina à Forli, lui confiant la direction de la demeure en son nom et en celui de leur fils, constant que de plus en plus l’enfant ressemblait à son grand-père. Il avait entrepris des travaux faramineux à Forli pour s’y attacher la population, distribuant lorsqu’il le fallait des vivres.   
La vie du comte d’Imola était telle qu’elle l’était avant son départ pour l’Amérique, à l’exception des visites faites à sa mère, sur la tombe de laquelle il trouvait régulièrement des fleurs déposées, qui étaient nombreuses.   
Il recevait des émissaires, des lettres de Rome – où était son cousin – de Milan – d’où était originaire sa femme – il déposait régulièrement de l’argent dans cette maison qu’il avait acheté à Rome mais de Da Vinci ou Peretola, rien.   
Il se demandait si le plus jeune ne s’était pas foutu de lui. Sauf qu’il y avait ces fleurs sur la tombe de sa mère. Des fleurs que lui-même n’avait pas déposées. Des fleurs qui étaient là même en plein hiver. Des myosotis.   
Et puis un jour d’avril 1488, un mot avait été attaché aux fleurs. « Bientôt ! Trois ! »  
Ce n’était pas trop tôt. La révolte grondait dans les rues d’Imola et il avait de plus en plus de mal d’esquiver les questions étranges de Caterina qui vieillissait alors que lui non. Il était resté perplexe face au message. Trois quoi. Trois jours ? Trois semaines ? Trois mois ?  
Un matin de ce même mois d’avril 1488, alors qu’il revenait du centre-ville où ses adversaires politiques avaient massé la foule, il y eut un mouvement de foule, qui le projeta contre un homme. Une voix lui murmura soudain :  
« Demain, c’est mon anniversaire. Je t’invite. »  
Il avait levé les yeux vers son interlocuteur pour y rencontrer des prunelles émeraudes qu’il aurait reconnu entre mille. Trois heures plus tard, le Comte d’Imola était assassiné dans sa demeure, officiellement par les Orsi. Mais personne n’avait pu voir le cadavre du noble.   
Leo avait rapidement fait disparaît le cadavre de son allié pour le remplacer un mendiant quelconque, avec la complicité de Zo, de Nicco et du bourreau. Ils avaient attendu le réveil du comte pour quitter la ville. Girolamo n’avait plus jamais revu ni sa femme ni son fils. Ils s’étaient installés dans la demeure que le comte d’Imola avait acheté dans la banlieue de Rome, le temps pour le mort de récupérer, puis Niccolo les avait quittés.   
Zoroastre se souvenait de la difficulté qu’ils avaient eu à vivre normalement, en particulier lorsque le Pape Alexandre VI, ou plutôt Cesare avait fait appel aux services de Leo. Ils en avaient débattu longtemps mais le besoin de savoir ce qu’est devenu et comment allait Niccolo qui était en poste dans la ville de Saint Pierre, avait été plus fort que tout.   
Avec le recul, Zoroastre dirait que c’est même la première fois qu’il avait vu Girolamo exprimer clairement ce qu’il ressentait. Son propre cousin, le cardinal Giuliano della Rovere vivait à Rome et était l’ennemi déclaré du Pape mais l’état de Nicco était préoccupant et le seigneur de Forli était préoccupé. C’est là qu’ils avaient retrouvé le plus jeune de la bande pour un temps. Il était devenu dur, cynique manipulateur. Girolamo avant le Pérou. Puis ils étaient rentrés à Florence, pour quelques semaines – Giuliano leur avait écrit pour leur annoncer que Vanessa était malade et ils étaient rentrés à brides abattues - laissant le diplomate dans la future capitale italienne celui-ci ne rentre à Florence pour un dernier au revoir à leur amie, puis de repartir jusqu’à la fin du pontificat du Borgia.   
Les trois plus vieux étaient restés à Florence le temps de récupérer les biens de Leo quand un beau soir de 1507, il ne débarque, trempé par la pluie printanière, il était ivre, en colère. Il avait retourné l’atelier de Leo, avant de s’effondrer. Personne n’avait compris. Personne n’avait posé de question. Leo s’était contenté de le coucher. Ils n’avaient jamais compris. Niccolo était resté faire carrière à Florence, avait écrit plusieurs ouvrages, avait épousé la femme que son père lui avait choisi et lui avait même fait des enfants. Mais le regard qu’il portait sur ses contemporains ne s’améliorait pas, bien au contraire.   
A leur départ pour la France, Leonardo lui avait dit que s’il avait besoin, ils pourraient les retrouver là-bas. La maison de Rome avait été vendue et tout le monde ait emménagé au Clos Lucé, cadeau de sa majesté.   
Puis Leo avait déclaré forfait. Giulio n’était plus un enfant, et Giovanni actuellement connu de la Chrétienté sous le nom de Léon X, avait fait de son cousin un cardinal. Nicco bien que toujours à Florence pourrait les retrouver rapidement, dès qu’ils auraient trouvé une maison. Il avait mis ses affaires en ordre. Débarrassé son atelier de ce qu’il ne voulait pas voir tombé entre les mains de n’importe qui, dont ses recherches sur la sève d’hévéa qui l’avait aidé à fabriquer des masques pour le vieillir – « Et puis marre de porter ce truc. » avait-il confié un jour à ses colocataires – et il avait patiemment organisé sa mort.   
Le 03 mai 1519 au matin, celui que l’histoire retiendrait comme le plus grand génie de tous les temps quittait la ville d’Amboise, en capuchonné, pour ne plus y remettre les pieds avant très longtemps.   
Moins de dix ans plus tard, un message arrivait de Florence avec ces simples mots : « Je veux partir. » Ils avaient de nouveau fait la route jusqu’ à Florence pour revenir avec Nicco. Cela leur avait juste pris cinquante ans de berner le Labyrinthe. Peut-être qu’un jour, ils croiseraient de nouveau la route de cette association, mais pour le moment, ils vivaient aussi sereinement que cela leur était possible.   
Un coup de klaxon dans la rue tira Zoroastre de ses souvenirs. Il regarda son portable et constata l’heure avancée de la matinée. Le passé s’était bien beau, mais lui avait des traductions à finir. Après avoir préparé, une cafetière pleine pour Leonardo, il quitta l’appartement de son meilleur ami pour rejoindre le sien à l’étage inférieur. Une nouvelle tasse à la main, il se dirigea vers son bureau, but une dernière gorgée avant de se plonger dans le conte japonais qu’il traduisait, posant le mug sur le bureau sans même y prêter attention.


End file.
